Starting again
by TheBitterAftertaste
Summary: When Donna has an accident, and can't remember a thing, will Sam be able to stick by her? R&R Rated M for later chapters


A/N: Hello everybody! Well this morning I received an email from a fan, MerylStreep13 who gave me an idea for a story, I said I couldn't do it because of the bad romance story at the minute as I take forever to upload on that as it is, but I'll do a teaser chapter and if your reviews show you like it, well I'm just gonna have to pull my socks up and have two on the go!

So here's the first chapter of _Starting Again, _for MerylStreep13, I hope I do your story justice.

"Saaaaam!" she giggled as she unwrapped her husbands arms from around her waist for the eighth time today and it was only 10 in the morning!

"What baby? After last nights events it was a struggle to let you out of bed this morning." He replied smirking, Donna blushed a little at the thought. _Their wedding night, it had been a little unprepared, sure. But it was amazing all the same as shivers ran down her spine at the thought of Sam making sweet hard love to her till the early hours of the morning._

"As much as I'd love to stay in bed with you all day my darling I've got to pick up the alcohol stock, god knows how much everyone got through last night…" Donna said worrying slightly at the amount of money she was going to lose, he saw the look of panic on her beautiful face.

"What's wrong honey?" he asked taking her in his arms as she placed her hand on his shoulders.

"Nothing…its just you lose a lot of money ordering stock y'know… well you don't but you can imagine." She smiled, _ ever since her parents had kicked her out with nowhere to go Donna had had to tighten her belt, a lot. With a baby to raise and look after all her hard earned cash was spent on clothes and the basic necessities for Sophie, it was only when Donna lost a good friend who she had taken care of for years , Sophia, that she was left the money to buy the hotel, money wasn't good though, and as Sophie grew older and asked for more things Donna often found herself at the Pawn shop selling her belongings to ensure Sophie had what she wanted. _

Donna was brought out of her little thought bubble by Sam's tender lips pressing against her smooth forehead.

"Darling you don't have to worry about money anymore, you've got me…" he whispered.

"Yeah but if I tried to sell you at a Pawn Shop I don't think I'd get very much." She giggled, squealing as he picked her up, fireman lifting her over his shoulder and literally carried her with ease.

"Sam put me down! I have stock to pick up!" she shrieked still giggling. Rosie and Tanya walked across the hall, Tanya having a major hangover from the night before after when Sam and Donna had gone to bed challenging the bar staff to a drinking game.

"Jeeeesus Christttt Sheridan I'm gonna cut out your voicebox." Tanya groaned as Sam put Donna down.

"Sounds like someone has a hangover…"Donna teased biting her lower lip.

"No…"said Tanya in denial. "But someone had to sleep in the room underneath you two last night, and unfortunately, that was me and Rosie, Jesus Christ girlie we thought you were going to fall through the fucking ceiling the bed springs were squeaking so much!" Tanya smirked as Donna blushed slightly.

"She does have a point Donna… all we heard all night was OH MY GOD SAAAAM GO HARDERRR!" Rosie giggled.

"I'll tell you what I was about to shout just go harder just to get some sleep!" Tanya added. Donna buried her face into the crease of Sam's neck.

"They're picking on me…tell them off…" she giggled moving away from his neck and fluttering her eyelashes at him.

"Well I can't really…you were pretty loud…" he chuckled as she hit him playfully.

"I'd like to see ANY of you go 21 years without sex THEN be quiet." She replied.

"Ah fair point…" Tanya replied shrugging her shoulders.

"So…where were you two heading off to?" Rosie asked laughing

"No I was being taken against my will to the bedroom, but I really have stock orders to pick up!" Donna said pecking Sam's lips as she walked downstairs.

"I could come with you?" Sam shouted to her.

"I think you already did…on several occasions!" Donna answered laughing as she walked outside.

Donna got into her rusty jeep, and began driving down the winding hills to the docks humming 'Super Trouper'. She was glad to have some time to herself, to put everything in perspective, there was so much had happened the day before and she never really got to think about it. Picking up the drinks orders at the docks and starting to drive back Donna thought about everything.

_She was married… that was the fairly big surprise, after Sam Carmichael got down on his knee and asked for her hand in marriage she knew she would be an idiot to say no, he was the love of her life, anyone with eyes could clearly see that, and she knew she'd made the right decision when she ran into his arms and kissed him passionately, it was the happiest day of her life. On the other hand, it was one of the saddest as her baby girl Sophie had left to see the world, well, Donna couldn't really call her a baby anymore, she was an adult, twenty years old and engaged. Donna missed her so much, and it was the first time in sixteen years she had woken up in the morning and walked downstairs, not to see Sophie's face smiling at her over her bowl of Cookie Crisp._

Donna's eyes quickly teared up at the thought of not seeing it again for a very long time, she went to wipe them. Moving her hand off the steering wheel for only a second and wiping her tears she screamed as she saw a goat in front of her, she grabbed the steering wheel and swerved as hard as she could, her instincts playing part in it, Donna felt herself flying out of the car at an alarming rate ,the drinks crate hitting her hard over the head as she flew out the jeep and crashed onto the floor herself, not moving, as a deep gash in her head bled, creating a small puddle around her, the jeep driving straight off the cliff edge into the ocean.

Hours later, Donna's eyes woke up as she groaned slightly, her head pounding.

"M-Miss…miss…you okay?" A Greek man spoke as Donna stood up quickly, frightened.

"Who are you?" She asked timidly, the Greek man tried to take her hand, she quickly ran despite her pounding head, it suddenly occurring to her as she was running.

_Wait…who the hell am I?_

A/N: Okay guys that's it, the first chapter!


End file.
